Tobi Sakit
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Hari ini Tobi tampak berbeda. Dia jadi cuek, ketus, dan kasar. Ada apa sebenarnya? RnR please XDD


**--TOBI SAKIT--**

Asako Ninomiya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Siang itu para anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Deidara sedang menteror beberapa Negara dengan bom rakitannya, Sasori sedang memandikan boneka barbienya, Konan menyobek-nyobek kertas, Kisame sedang mengolesi tubuhnya dengan margarine (katanya dia ingin terlihat seperti hiu goreng yang seksi), Pein sedang mencari paku untuk ditancapkan di mukanya, Zetsu sedang menggelar konverensi meja bundar di Cagar Alam, Kakuzu sedang asik memunguti uang hasil lebaran, Itachi sedang menambahkan VGA mangekyounya, dan Hidan sedang bimbel pada Dewa Jashin. Sementara Tobi? Tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat diam saja dari tadi.

"Kamu kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara pada Tobi.

Tobi hanya memanyunkan bibir. "Mau permen, un?" lanjut Dei.

"Tobi puasa.." jawabnya lugu. "Emangnya senpai nggak puasa ya?"

Dei jadi salah tingkah, harus jawab apa, padahal memang sebenarnya Deidara tidak puasa. "Engg, engg, puasa kok, un!" jawabnya berdusta.

"Ooh." jawab Tobi singkat. Dei akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. "Tapi kok di pipi ada nasinya?" tambah Tobi curiga.

"Anu-anu, ini." Dei semakin gugup. "Dei pergi dulu ya, ada urusan!" elak Dei sambil berlari menjauh.

Tobi tetap diam saja, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Sampai suatu saat Tobi kebelet pipis dan pergi ke kamar mandi..

"Saso ngapain disini?" tanya Tobi heran.

"Lagi mandiin boneka.. Tobi mau dimandiin juga?"

"Najis!" jijik Tobi dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori cengo.

Tobi semakin suntuk. Merasa bosan di dalam markas, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar. Disana ia melihat Kisame sedang berjemur.

"Hei Tobi!" sapa Kisame.

Tobi hanya memandang sinis ke arah Kisame yang sudah berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Tobi! Tidakkah kau memperhatikanku sekarang seperti apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya paman, kau seperti Obama." Jawab Tobi dan pergi berlalu.

GUBRAK !

Perjalanan di lanjutkan, kali ini Tobi ingin menghampiri Konan saja, siapa tahu Konan dapat menghiburnya.

"Konan.." lirih Tobi.

"Iya anakku sayang?" jawabnya lembut.

"Aku punya mama sendiri!" kesal Tobi.

"Eh iya, maksudnya Tobiku sayang."

"Aku bukan pacarmu!" protes Tobi.

"Yaudah, maunya Tobi dipanggil apa?"

"Tobi anak baik!"

Setengah meredam emosi Konan mencoba tetap sabar. "Ok, Tobi anak baik kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu." jawabnya polos.

"Loh, kok gitu? Terus Tobi ngapain kesini?"

"Ya nggak papa."

Konan cengo.

"Tobi mau sama Konan aja." lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba entah ada angin darimana, Pein ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

"Konan, Tobi, kalian ngapain berduaan disini??" Tanya Pein nyerocos.

"Aku mau meluk Konan!" jawab Tobi.

Pein shock. "Apaa??" mukanya merah padam.

"Ah, masak kamu cemburu sama anak kecil sih?" sindir Konan.

"Yaudah, aku mau nyium Konan aja!" tambah Tobi memanaskan suasana.

Pipi Konan memerah. Pein tambah darah tinggi. "Nggak boleh! Orang aku yang pacarnya aja nggak boleh nyium, masak kamu yang bukan siapa-siapanya boleh??" protes Pein.

"Ya biar, salah siapa punya muka ancur?" cibir Tobi.

"Uugh, aku pergi aja deh, bosen ada makhluk gaib!" tambah Tobi.

Tobi meninggalkan Konan dan Pein berdua. Ia kini lebih memilih kembali ke markas saja. Ternyata keadaan luar malah lebih parah.

Saat hendak masuk, ia dicegat oleh Zetsu.

"Tobi, bisa bantu paman?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak." jawab Tobi enteng.

"Ayolah, kepada siapa lagi aku harus minta tolong?"

"Itu." Tobi menunjuk bunga bangkai disampingnya dan pergi masuk ke dalam.

Di ruang tamu, ia melihat Kakuzu sedang khusuk menghitung uangnya. Awalnya Tobi tidak perhatian, tapi setelah dipanggil Kakuzu, ia menoleh.

"Tobi, kas!"

"Tidak ada." jawab Tobi tanpa dosa.

"Apa??"

"Ya terserah, tapi menurut agama, mencuri uang milik orang lain itu hukumnya dosa!" tegas Tobi.

"Lho, ini kan kas?"  
"Tak usah berbohong paman, jelas-jelas tadi paman sudah merogoh kantong jubahku."

Kakuzu manyun sendiri.

Tobi berlalu menuju ruang tengah, disana ada Hidan sedang bertasbih pada dewa Jashin yang sedari tadi komat-kamit tidak jelas mengganggu keheningan.

"BLETAK!" Tobi melempar meja ke arah Hidan.

"Tobi!!!" teriak Hidan marah karena merasa ritualnya terganggu.

"Brisik tau!" sahut Tobi.

"Berani kau??"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Singkirkan ocehan dan dewa Jashin konyolmu itu menjauh dariku!" bentak Tobi yang kini benar-benar marah.

"BRAKK!" Tobi membanting pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Hidan hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala. "Jashin, maafkanlah aku." katanya sambil menggenggam tasbihnya.

xxXXxxXXxx

Malam harinya para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul. Tanpa Tobi tentunya. Mereka membahas apa yang sedang terjadi pada Tobi.

"Un, masak dari tadi Tobi nyuekin aku un!" kata Deidara memulai.

"Iya, ketus banget!" timpal Zetsu.

"Coba deh, kalian cari tahu apa yang terjadi." saran Konan.

"Setuju!" ucap Pein sok tahu.

"Itachi aja yang nyelidikin, dia kan dari tadi belum ketemu Tobi!" ujar Kisame.

"Iya bener, biasanya Tobi juga manutnya sama Itachi." sambung Sasori.

"Aku??" tanya Itachi.

"Iya!" jawab semua bebarengan.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Itachi yang menyelidiki. Dia masuk ke kamar Tobi, sementara lainnya antusias menunggu di depan pintu.

Di dalam kamar, Itachi memandang Tobi sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mencoba membuka topeng Tobi dan memegang keningnya. 'PANAS!' batin Itachi.

Itachi langsung berlari keluar dan membisikkan kepada Kisame. "Psst, Tobi sakit panas!" lirihnya. Kisame membisikkannya kepada Zetsu. "Tobi sakit panas!". Zetsu yang pendengaranya agak terganggu langsung membisikkannya pada Sasori. "Sakit panas!". Sasori membisikkannya pada Kakuzu. "Sakit panas!". Kakuzu yang tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama langsung membisikkan pada Hidan "Sakit nanas!". Hidan yang sama gobloknya membisikkan pada Konan "Nanas!". Konan membisikkan pada Pein. "Nanas!". Dengan modal pendengaran kacau, Pein membisikkan ke Deidara. "Panu!". Deidara langsung kaget. "Uapaah??" teriaknya menggema. "DUARR!! BUM!!" Dei terlanjur mengaktifkan bom C4nya.

Akhirnya Deidara menjadi penerus teroris. Beritanya masuk koran dan tersebar dimana-mana. "DEIDARA BUKAN TERORIS BIASA."

Alhasil, bukannya semakin baik, Tobi bahkan menjadi hancur lebur. Di saat detik-detik terakhir, Tobi sempat bernyanyi dan berkata "Tobi anak baik!"

xxXXxxXXxx

Gimana nih? Maaf jelek, gaje, dan sebagainya T,T

Review yah? X3

Dengan mereview, anda sudah menghargai karya saya XD


End file.
